User blog:Kahn the Empreror/Ton
Names: Ton and Eran Ages: 37 and 42 Height: 2,06 m and 2,05 m Weight: 116 kg and 112 kg. Allies: Each other, Shao Kahn Enemies: Earthrealm Warriors Alightment: Evil Biography Lieutenant Ton is a leader of one of Shao Kahn's squads. He is known as very brutal fighter, who doesn't grant mercy to any opponent. From young age he and his elder brother Eran were trained as ruthress warriors to serve their Emperor. Ton took part in Earthrealm invasion but his squad was attacked by Special Forces including Jax and Sonya. Heavily damaged Ton escaped back to Outworld. Captain Eran is a leader of a small part of Shao Kahn's army which includes several squads including Ton's. Like his younger brother Ton he was trained to be an excellent warrior and a ruthless murderer. Less brutal than Ton but more cruel and more sadistic when finishing the opponent. Took part in Earthrealm invasion but was defeated. Rescued heavily injured Ton and teleported with him to Outworld. Ton and Eran fight like a team. Two brothers were trained like a team and fight like this. Ton is more agressive and Eran is cleverer in battle. Special Moves Ton #''Double Kick'' — Ton jumps forward and makes two strong kicks. #''Energy Fireball'' — Ton strikes his two fists one at another. It causes an energetic fireball fly towards the opponent. #''Land Shatter'' — Ton strikes the land with his hammer making an earthquake. #''Hyper Punch'' — Ton rapidly moves forward, strongly punching his opponent. Eran #''Portal Punch — Eran creates a portal and steps into there, then he reappears behind his opponent and punches his strongly.'' #''Heavy Punch — Eran grabs his opponent and punches him into the belly very strongly, making him barf.'' #''Leg Cut — Eran makes a stong low strike with his swords, making his enemy fall.'' #''Energy Shot'' — Eran shoots an energetic fireball from an armour at his arm. Tag moves #''Pair Kick'' — Eran throws Ton forward and Ton makes several kicks combo. #''Hold On'' — They hold each other and run forward pushing their opponents. X-Ray Move Ton Heavy Jump — Ton punches hardly an opponent into the face, breaking his face, then he jumps on his chest, totally breaking his ribs. Eran Kiss the Floor — Eran raises his opponent and throws him into the ground, entirely breaking his skull. Then he kicks an opponent into the ribs breaking them. Tag X-ray Brother Brawl — Ton holds an opponent from the back and Eran severely punches him into the ribs, breaking them, then Eran holds him from the front and Ton strikes at the back breaking a spine and ribs from the back. Then they release their opponent and both kick him into the face, entirely breaking his skull. Fatality Ton #''Nail Strike — Ton nails the opponent with some hammer strikes. Then he kicks an opponent making his spine break and causing pain. Then he strongly strikes an opponent with a hammer making his upper half just fly away. #''Breaker — Ton takes a hammer and strikes an opponent twice into the skull, breaking it. Then strikes into the chest breaking the ribs and making the opponent fall down. Then he jumps up and lands his hammer onto opponent's chest destroying it. Eran #''Sword Pain'' — Eran punches the opponent, making his opponent fall down onto his knees in the position behind Eran. Eran takes his sword and stabs into enemy's back. Then he takes an opponent and pulls him making his upper half being cut in half. #''Dirty Strikes'' — Eran strikes an oponent into the belly making him barf strongly. But he goes on and strikes him one more time. An opponent falls down and barfs even stronger, partially with blood. But then he raises an opponent and strikes him thrice, this time even stronger. The opponent falls down and barfs so hardly thathe finally spins his own stomach away and dies. Tag Fatality Double Pain — Both Ton and Eran hold enemy's arms and rip them away. Then they strike an opponent with this arms making him fall down. Then Eran throws his sword high up into the air and they both grab opponent's legs and hold him. The sword falls down and slices an opponent in half along. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters